Reading Into Things
by Jediempress
Summary: Riku's looking for something to read during his downtime. Axel's just looking at Riku. Will both find what they're looking for? Challenge fic from Sassy Aloo. AxelRiku. COMPLETE.


This is a challenge Sassy-Aloo issued me a few weeks ago. Basically, I was not allowed to use CloudRiku, ZackLeon, LeonRiku or ZackAerith for it and it had to include the novel _Dracula_ and talking about gay. All name novels are real.

Man, if I owned these people…..

Reading into Things

Riku casually strolled through the library on Hollow Bastion, looking for any title that caught his attention. Things had been rather dull lately and he needed something… intelligent to read. Considering his recent company, it seemed all the more important that he kept him mind sharp.

"Just what are you looking for?"

The silvered teen shrugged a bit. "I'll know it when I see it."

Axel snorted from the velvet chair he had taken up residence in, his booted feet on the nearby table. "Want some recommendations?"

Riku turned toward him with a lifted eyebrow. "I'm after something a little deeper than _Harold and the Purple Crayon_."

Axel's feet left the table and he leapt up. "You really think I'm an idiot."

"No, you just don't seem the reading type." Riku turned back to the book shelf. "I know how smart you are."

"Damn right," arms were suddenly draped over Riku's shoulders. "Sometimes I think I'm the most intelligent guy in the Organization."

Suppressing a shudder at the Nobody's extremely close proximity, Riku focused on the row of books before him. He doubted Axel had any idea how his body pressed up against Riku's affected him considering how casual he was about touching the silvered teen. It seemed unlikely that Nobodies understood the concepts of attraction.

"So what kind of novel are you looking for?" The redhead's breath was warm against Riku's ear.

"I'm not sure," Riku got out slowly. He raised his arm to point at a few titles as he considered them. He stopped at one. "I haven't read _Dracula_ in a long time."

He could tell Axel was frowning by the way he moved his head to look at him. "You actually liked that book?"

"Yeah, why?" Riku glanced over, just catching Axel's expression.

The other scrunched up his face. "I hated that book with a fiery passion."

"Everything is fiery with you."

Axel chuckled, the sound echoing in Riku's ear and more warm breath ghosted behind that ear. It tickled some at the hairline and the silvered one could not stop the light tremor that came. He cursed himself for reacting this way.

"Why are you so tense?" Axel quietly asked. He pulled back but his hands remained on Riku's shoulders, lightly massaging them.

Riku managed to not sigh but relaxed considerably. He really did not know how to answer the Nobody's question. This was already an awkward position for him to be in. He did not know how but somewhere along the way, he had become very attracted to the redhead.

The massage grew deeper and Riku bit his lip. This had to stop now. He was becoming too tempted to do something he knew he would regret.

Axel's hands left his shoulders to trace down his arms. At the elbows, long fingers wrapped around them and held on. Riku could feel the lanky body of the other again move closer.

Axel blew a bit on his ear, causing silver hair to flutter back. This time, Riku did shudder. Then he felt moist lips beneath the ear and he gasped with surprise.

When his arms were released, Riku closed his eyes and placed a hand on one of the bookshelves. He did not speak as he willed himself to calm down. Any moment now, he knew Axel would be bombarding him with questions.

"I knew you were gay."

Riku tuned to face the Nobody with a frown. Axel folded his arms and tilted his head curiously. He studied the slightly shorter male for several minutes. Riku had no idea what he was thinking.

The fire-wielder dropped his arms. "Huh, that's interesting."

As he turned and walked back to the chair he had been sitting in earlier, Riku found himself staring after him. "What's interesting?"

Axel dropped himself down, feet again on the table. He leaned to the side, chin placed on an upraised hand. "You want me, don't you?"

Riku knew if he denied it, Axel would immediately call him on it. He gave a slight nod, looking down, letting his bangs fall before his face. He was going to have start keeping himself blindfolded all the time with Axel. The man could read him too easily.

Axel laughed. "It wasn't your eyes that told me. Your body has been betraying you for nearly a week now."

"You've known for that long?"

"Yep. We don't have hearts so we use other senses to read people." Axel studied his fingernails. "I'm an expert at reading body language and _yours_ is very obvious to me."

Riku suddenly felt very exposed.

"Why are you fighting it?"

Riku flicked his eyes up. "Because it's not appropriate. We shouldn't even be friends."

Snorting, Axel stood back up. "Oh, please. Just cause we want different things and have different agendas doesn't mean we can't have some fun together."

He walked back over to Riku and pressed him against the bookshelves. Green eyes bore into aqua as large hands placed themselves on Riku's slim waist, coaxing him to relax into the touch. As the teen shivered and allowed Axel's hands to wander up his sides.

Axel smirked. "You wanna know what else your body tells me?"

Riku nodded numbly.

The redhead leaned in, lips brushing against Riku's ear. "You're the submissive type. You want to be _taken_."

The tone of Axel's voice nearly made Riku moan. He had been uncertain as to what sex-role he would take if and when he became involved in a sexual relationship. As soon as Axel breathed those words, however, there was not a doubt in his mind.

Chuckling again, Axel drew away. There was a teasing glint to his tattooed eyes as he stepped to the side. He began looking over the books, ignoring the fact the Riku was still up against the shelves, breath slightly labored. "Ever read _Fahrenheit 451_? That's a really interesting one."

It took Riku a moment to adjust to the abrupt change in conversation. He gave Axel an angry glare, which the Nobody did not give any attention to.

"Of course, there's _Dante's Inferno_. Oh, _The Mayor of Casterbridge_ is good too. I heard _The Prince_ is a fascinating one but Marluxia loved it so I'm kinda scared to read it…"

Riku watched as Axel took a few books from the shelves. He had no idea what exactly had just happened. One minute, Axel was getting him all hot and bothered and now he was picking out novels as if it never happened.

Taking a deep breath, Riku settled himself and followed the Nobody to the other end of the library. The red-haired man selected one more title and turned toward him. "Here."

He dumped the books into Riku's arms. Once the teen got them positioned properly to carry them out, Axel wrapped his arm around his broadening shoulders. He idly played with a few locks of silver hair, letting his fingertips brush along Riku's neck.

Axel guided him out of the library, chuckling lightly. "So now you have your books."

"Uh, yeah." Riku breathed out. Why was Axel toying with him?

The redhead laughed loudly. "You think I'm just teasing you."

Riku glanced over, letting his eyes convey exactly what he thought.

"Don't worry, Riku," Axel began fully rubbing at Riku's neck joint. He lifted his other hand and opened up a corridor to The World That Never Was. "When we get back, I'll make sure reading is the last thing you want to do."


End file.
